


The Next Best Thing

by Dolimir



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But we have food?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Best Thing

“So we haven’t been rescued?”

Kate shook her head, not even trying to keep the amused _I told you so_ smile off her face.

“But we have food?”

“We have food.”

“We have food,” Sawyer repeated in a soft incredulous voice. “Well, ain’t that a kick in the pants.”

“Wanna see?”

“Do I wanna see? Woman, quit smirking at me and help me up.”

Kate’s grin turned into a chuckle, but she obediently moved to his side.

“I don’t suppose they have any steak?”

Kate shook her head as she wrapped an arm around his waist. Once he was steady on his feet, she guided him toward the storeroom. “I think we’re saving them.”

“For what?”

“For a picnic welcoming the tail-end survivors.”

Sawyer shook his head, but said nothing.

“Are you in the mood for anything else?”

“They don’t happen to have fresh apples, do they?”

“Freeze-dried, but not fresh.”

When they stopped in the doorway, Sawyer braced his free arm against the opening. “I ain’t a religious man, Freckles, but I think I might be starting to believe in miracles.”

Kate silently guided him to a barrel. Once he was seated, she walked up and down the aisles until she found the jar she was seeking.

“Applesauce. With cinnamon,” she announced.

The hunger in Sawyer’s eyes flared. Unscrewing the lid, she handed the entire glass jar to him. Sawyer dipped his index finger into the sauce. His eyes closed in pure bliss as he brought the finger to his lips and slowly sucked the fruit off.

Kate’s eyes widened when he began to purr with pleasure. Who knew that watching someone eat applesauce could be so damn sexy?


End file.
